toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Hoot
"Ostreena! Listen to me!" —'Professor Hoot', "Ostreena's Plight" Professor Hoot is Ostreena's overprotective father who wishes only the best for his children, without realizing that his ideals are different from theirs. History ''Toy Island'' Before the events of Season 1, Professor Hoot followed his daughter and Cuckoo to Toy Island in an attempt to prevent them from eloping and to keep his eye on her. It was on the Island that he met Santa Claus, a jolly, friendly man who had numerous degrees. It was with these (false) awards that he won Professor Hoot's approval, and he quickly arranged for his and Ostreena's marriage. In Season 1, Professor Hoot often appears talking to Santa Claus, who never shows his bad side to him, thus maintaining his polished reputation. Meanwhile, he always acts harshly towards Ostreena, and Cuckoo always protects her. In the episode "Prof. Hoot Returns to Work", he is temporarily gone from the Island and is unable to observe Santa Claus' terrible treatment of his daughter. In the two episodes where Ostreena is gone, Professor Hoot becomes very worried and paranoid about her safety. In this state, he does not notice that Santa Claus does nothing to protect her safety. After Santa Claus passes away, he realises how terrible Santa Claus was, and after seeing Cuckoo and Ostreena in such a successful relationship together, he realises that the best husband for his daughter is not one with degrees, but one whom she loves and is loved by. He then consents for their marriage. In Season 2 and Season 3, Professor Hoot is relegated to having less significance, now that the problems pertaining Cuckoo and Ostreena are over. He usually engages in insightful conversations with Gramps. Whenever Professor Hoot meets with Rooster the two share somewhat uncomfortable and awkward conversations with each other. However, in "Rooster Swoops In" Professor Hoot finally realises that Rooster is trying to win his daughter over, so he shows his rare aggressive side and pummels Rooster with a large dictionary. In "Dory Delivery", once Dory is delivered to the Island, Professor Hoot makes it his duty to keep her out of trouble and to take care of her, and from then on he is often seen taking care of her. In the next episode he is seen chasing after Dory as she goes about her antics, trying to protect her from Emperor Lakeet's guards who threaten to arrest her for messing up their leader's kingdom. In a three episode story arc, Professor Hoot is seen convincing his daughter and son-in-law to make up and work out their differences after the two had an intense argument with each other. In the end, he is successful and the two make up. In Season 4, Professor Hoot remains a minor character and is most often seen taking care of Dory now that Gramps must remain with his grandson. In Season 5, Professor Hoot has now opened up a library in the plaza. Thus, he makes much less appearances than in past seasons and no longer carries the burden of caring for Dory. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Professor Hoot appears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Here, his role is very minimal and he has almost no dialogue. He gets kidnapped in a handful of the episodes that the Triple M Crew appears in. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Professor Hoot is the only speaking member of the Toy Island Crew to not appear in the game. However, he is mentioned by a few other characters; Gramps wonders where his current whereabouts are, while Ostreena mentions that he is taking care of Dory. ''Friends' Hockey'' Professor Hoot is a default playable character in Friends' Hockey. As a Technique type character, his aim is very good. However, his movement speed and shot power suffer as a result. His Power Shot is Paper Scatter, where he takes out a folder and scatters the papers around him, protecting him from opponents and letting him shoot at the goal. ''Curtis Ball'' series While Professor Hoot was originally only an audience member in Curtis Ball Tournament, after the first update he became a playable character, although he needs to be unlocked first. He is a default member of Team Krinole. As a Skill type character he has exceptional Skill, and he also has high Recovery. However, he is lacking in Speed, Power, and Attack. His special ability, Book Slam, sees him take out a large dictionary and slam the ball. Anyone in the path of the ball becomes Hurt. His friend ability is Paperwork Clutter, where he scatters paper around him and a friend, making it so the opponents can't see what they are doing and Stunning whoever gets too close. Professor Hoot returns as a default player in Curtis Ball Showdown, where he is classified as a Skill type character. He has good Skill, Jump, and Steal, whereas he has poor Air Time. For his campaign condition, he intends to try out Curtis Ball by aiming for the regional tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Professor Hoot appears in ''Toy Island Party! where he runs the Item Shops that appear on the various boards. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Professor Hoot is an unlockable player character in Friends' Kombat II. He is unlocked by playing 50 matches or by playing Training mode for a total of ten minutes. He is a medium character but is somewhat slow. He can jump up to four times. Professor Hoot fights by slapping with his wings. As well, he has a variety of tools and utensils that he uses to fight with. His regular special is Chalkboard Crash, where he pushes a chalkboard that rolls across the stage. His side special is Dictionary Slam, where he takes out a huge dictionary and slams opponents with it. His up special is Briefcase Secret, where he pulls out a briefcase that has a propeller on it, bringing him back into the sky. His down special is Paperwork Clutter, where he creates a swarm of papers around him that cuts opponents. His Final Smash is Herbology, where he brings in a large amount of dangerous plant specimens that attack characters. Professor Hoot returns in Friends' Kombat: United ''as an unlockable player character, available by playing VS matches for one hour. He now uses a pointer for several of his attacks, many of which deal more damage. '''Briefcase Secret '''now has a larger propellor that can reliably attack opponents. ''Friends' Racing Professor Hoot is a default playable character in Friends' Racing. He is a middleweight character and thus drives medium sized karts. He gives a slight handling bonus and a slight drift bonus. His personal course is Library Labyrinth, a tricky course set in a huge library where paths are constantly changing while some lead to dead ends. ''Friends' Baseball'' Professor Hoot appears in Friends' Baseball as the unlockable captain of the Professor Hoot Bookworms. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Professor Hoot appears as a minor character in Toy Island Adventures. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Professor Hoot is an unlockable playable character in Friends' Volleyball Blast. He is a Technical character, possessing high skill precision and good team skills while boasting low movement speed and shot power. His Special Spike is Herbology, where various carnivorous plants pop out of the ground of the opposing field, damaging the opponents, before he strikes the ball. Toy Island Golf Professor Hoot appears in Toy Island Golf ''as a DLC player character available August 2015. His maximum drive is 255 yards. ''Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Professor Hoots are playable characters in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter. They are visibly knitted and have buttons for eyes. The tassel on his cap is a lone yarn strand. Professor Hoot has lower running speed in exchange for higher stamina and multiple jumps. Professor Hoot uses the Plant Specimens, carnivorous plants that he lays around the map as traps. They bite opponents when they come close. He can place up to 12 of them; placing more will cause the earliest plant placed to disappear. He can also use his wings to blow his opponents or traps into the distance. The Professor Hoot amiibo is part of Wave 3 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. When used in battle it doubles his running speed and increases the attacking range of his Plant Specimens for 30 seconds. His special costume has him wearing a lab coat and safety glasses. ''Toy Island Tennis Professor Hoot appears in Toy Island Tennis as a playable character. His default partner is Dory. He is a Technique type player, having better shot control but less power and movement speed. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Professor Hoot appears as a Technique type player in Toy Island Sports Fest, where he is available in all sports except soccer, lacrosse, and football. He has great finesse and control but is lacking speed. As a computer player he plays as an Analyst, helping his team with support as needed. He can be seen spectating on Dino Stadium. His player card is of silver rarity. Character Professor Hoot first gives off the impression of a very protective father who only wants the best for his child, despite not realizing what that actually means. He originally thinks that a smart man with numerous degrees would be perfect, but he realises later on that it is the man who loves his daughter and is loved back that is perfect. Professor Hoot, being a professor with a Master's Degree, is also very knowledgeable in various subjects, and he demonstrates this knowledge from time to time. Professor Hoot also has a rarely-seen aggressive side. It has been seen on occasion when he finds out Rooster is trying to become romantically involved with Ostreena. Thus, his knowledge that Cuckoo is perfect for her, coupled with his and Rooster's estranged past, causes him to outburst and pummel Rooster with a large dictionary book as he forbids him from returning to the Island. Appearance Professor Hoot has light brown feathers around his head and wings, and white feathers on the front of his face and body. He wears a black graduation hat and a black bowtie. He has yellow irises and a yellow beak as well. His feet are chestnut in colour. Trivia *Professor Hoot used to teach at Aviary United College, with his Master's Degree in Environmental Science. Here, he taught Cuckoo, who, despite acing all the tests, skipped many classes and chatted the whole class when he did come. **He also taught Rooster, who always studied but always got one mark less than Cuckoo. *Since Santa Claus was confirmed to be 67 in 2004, this meant that at the time he was 5 years younger than his son-in-law. **It can also be assumed that he was 77 years old at the end of Toy Island. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 1 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters